


A sea of demons

by winchestered_again



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Lives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Post Giant War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebirth, during season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: NOTE: up for adoption!





	1. The Hero's Loss

**3rd POV**

The man had never felt more terrified than when he saw the mysterious teen.

The teen had blood-red eyes and black hair. His clothes were soaked with crimson red blood, still warm and damp, as if he had died a second before from blood loss. He also had a familiar celestial bronze dagger, also covered in blood.

_Her_ dagger, covered in _her_ blood.

The man closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

_**“Remember me? I haven’t seen you since you were twelve! I remember that you thought you had gone crazy! Too bad you were right.”** _

The man looks up in fear.

**_Dry lightning cracks across the sky._ **

_**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes.** _

The man runs away from a grave.

A memory of a girl appears in his head. Blonde hair. Eyes that looked like storm clouds; intimidating, but beautiful.

She took her from him. The girl was his lifeline, his only will to live.

_**Daddy was a mean ole mister,** _

His father hadn’t even tried to contact him since his mother’s death

_**Momma was an angel in the ground.** _

His mother. Sally Jackson

_**Weatherman called for a twister,** _

_**She prayed blow it down.** _

Gaea took her.

She wanted to get to him.

_**Shatter every window till it’s all blown away** _

He cut all ties after the war.

He couldn’t talk without breaking down.

His name is Perseus Achilles Jackson.

He is a demigod. A soldier.

And he can’t get rid of the demon.

The invisible demon inside his head.


	2. The Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined sentances are sign language.

**PJ’s POV**

Before i know it, i’m back at Camp Half-Blood. Piper McLean comes up to me.

“Where have you been?”

I look behind me. He’s gaining. I try to keep running, but Piper grabs my arm.

“I asked you a question.” I yanked my arm away from her. I look at her. He’s gone. I snap back and see him sitting in the grass. My eyes widen. I just stare at him.

“Perseus!” someone yells. He disappears, which perplexes me. I look at who said my name.

Jason Grace.

Then pain flares in my leg. I drop to the ground clutching it. I pull out a dagger. I barely register the yelling voices as the ground diminishes from beneath me. I look up and see the teen.

“ Beware little hero, ”a deep voice says.” you will meet your doom soon. And so will the child. ”

Then I black out completely.

* * *

 

Lucas. His name was Lucas. My son. He’s next.

I open my eyes to see my father, Poseidon, looking at me with a prominent look of melancholy.

“ What happened? ” That’s when I notice where I am. Olympus. My eyes widen when I see the teen is here conjointly, a sadistic smile plastered on his pale face.

“What are you looking at?” my father asks.

“ You don’t see him ?” He shakes his head. Where did he learn sign language?.I look at the other man. I feel like I know him, but I can’t remember.

“You okay there? You’ve been out for two months. And you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”   
“ I have. Over there. ” I point to the teen.

“There’s nothing there. Are you sure you saw something?”

“ Why am I even telling you this? I don’t even know you. ” The man looks piqued.

Then someone else comes in.

“How is he?”it’s clearly a woman.

“He’s awake.” Then the woman comes into view.

Grey eyes and blonde hair. She looks like  _ her. _

But I don’t recognize the woman.

“ Who are you? ” I sign. She looks surprised.

“ don’t you recognize me?” I shake my head.

“ you do remind me of someone I know, though. ” I look down at my hands.”  Well,  _ used  _ to know “ , I say as tears come to my eyes.4 months, I have suffered. I hear someone else enter, but I don’t look up.

“Percy?” I recognize that voice. I look up to see Hazel Levesque holding a baby.

_ Lucas. The only family I have left. _

Hazel hands me the child and I hold him tightly to my chest, but not enough to hurt him. I look into his blue-grey eyes. He looks at me with curiosity.

“Da-da?”I smile. He looks at Hazel.”Ma-ma?” she blushes and I laugh. Then my smile abates when I remember that he will never meet his birth mother.

“Is it too soon?” Hazel asks. I shake my head and get off the bed.

“ He looks so much like his mother. He kinda acts like her, too. The only thing he got from me was his eye color . ” He grabs my finger. I smile.

“If you are the child’s father then who is his mother?” the woman asks.

“ It doesn’t matter. ” 

“What if she wants to see the child?”

“ She can’t. ”

“And why not?”

“Because she’s dead!”I yell, tears in my eyes and my voice rough from not being used for so long. I look at the child that I had given back to Hazel. I sit down next to the wall and put my head in my hands.”She’s dead…” and I sit there, crying silently.

The room is silent.    
“I’m sorry,Perseus. I’m so sorry.” the woman says. Then her name comes to me. Athena.  _ Her  _ mother. And the man is Apollo, her half-brother.

“What was her name?”she asks.

“ Annabeth. Your daughter .” I sign, my hands shaking. I don’t have the strength to talk anymore.

That’s when Apollo gasps.

“Bed, Percy. Now” I get back on the bed and he does a few tests.

When he finishes, he looks sympathetic. He walks over to me and shows me the results. 

“What is it?” my father asks.

He sighs and turns to my dad.

“ He has advanced schizophrenia. Apparently, it’s gone undiagnosed for 16 years. The worst part is, there is no cure.”


	3. A day closer to death

**PJ’s POV** **  
** I can’t believe it.

“ _ What? _ “Hazel says.”You mean this whole time he’s had a mental disorder but nobody knew?”

“What’s going to happen to him?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. Anything could happen.”

Out of the corner of my eye I see the teen. He’s holding the same dagger, but he also wears a sadistic smile and insanity in his eyes.

_**“Too bad they don’t know about me yet. They don’t know that I can murder you in your sleep. Or that I can hurt you. Maybe I can hurt the child as well. You don’t know until you try!”** _

He lunges towards hazel, but she moves and he misses. He tries again and misses. 

Then he walks over to me.

_**“Maybe I should wait until you are asleep to test my theory. To see if the child is as vulnerable as he appears to be.”** _

“ No. You can’t ,”I sign. I notice that my movements are slower than they should be. That I am barely strong enough to reply. Then I feel a wet substance on my cheek and arm.

I put my hand on my face, and when I looked at it, it was covered in blood. So was my arm. I feel a sharp pain in my leg and look down. Blood is running down my leg, staining my clothes, and gathering in a puddle under my feet.  I watch it for a second, then the blood stops. I look up to see Hazel with a water bottle.

“Are you okay?”she asks. Everyone looks at me.

 

“ He can hurt me, Haze. The guy you can’t see. It’s possible that he could kill me, too. I feel like I’m going crazy. All of this is too much for me. The only reason no one knows is that I thought it was gone. That I could finally tell fiction from reality. But I guess it was too good to be true. ”  I sign. Her expression softens.

“You’ll be okay. We’ll help you. Life can be back to normal.”

“ It will never be normal, Haze. Not without her. ”

“Without who?” Athena asks.

“ Annabeth .” She glares at me. I chuckle.

“ Still don’t like me much, do you? ”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“ This is probably a bad time, but isn’t this almost exactly like Romeo And Juliet? ” she looks down.

“I will send you back to camp.Hazel, please keep an eye on him.” she nods and we appear back at camp.

Jason sees us and runs over.

“We thought you had died, Percy! Please don’t do that again.”

“ Sorry. I just went mental for a while. ” I sign.

“What do you mean you went mental?”

“Perseus Jackson.” I turn to the voice. Mr.D. “ I see that Apollo was correct. You really do have it.”

“Have what?” Jason asks.

“ Schizophrenia ” I sign.” Stage 5 schizophrenia, to be exact. ”

“Yes. I do feel bad for you.”

Piper looks at me with a surprised look on her face.

“Why?! You seem like you don’t care about any of us.”

“ Looks can be deceiving, young one. ” i sign.   
“Perseus is correct. I pretend not to care so it doesn’t hurt as much when they pass.”

I stand up. Hazel hands me Lucas and we go over to the beach. 

 

I look down at the familiar child in my arms. What was his name? Who is he? Why am I holding him?

“-ello!” I look up and realize Hazel is talking to me.

“ What? ”

“You okay?” I shake my head. I will never be okay. Not without her. She was a part of me, the one that was the core of who I was. Without her, I’m nothing.

I look out at the sea. It looks too peaceful, too beautiful. I take a shuddering breath. This is where it began.

But also where it ended.

Where my sanity shattered into pieces along with my heart. I’m hanging by a thread these days, the razor sharp rocks under me warning me not to let go. But my hands are slipping. If I fall, that’s it. I’m gone.

I’m starting to consider letting go, but I can’t. People need me. 

But I’m not myself anymore.

Then a man appears.

“Hey Percy,”my father says. I give him a sad smile.

“ Hey dad ”

“Look, I know that I don’t get to talk to you that often, but I can still tell when something is bothering you.”

“ It’s nothing to worry about. ” It is something to worry about. “ I’m fine. ” I’m not fine. I’m slowly dying, my sanity slipping, my soul fading, my eyes deceiving me. 

“Are you sure?”

“ Yeah .” A lie. I’m not okay and I never will be. Not without  _ her. _ I look at the child in my arms.

Who is he? Why am I holding a child?

Then I get a strange feeling so I hand the child to Hazel and walk along the beach. They follow.

That’s when I feel it. I look at the others.

~~_**You cannot escape.** _ ~~


	4. The Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined text is sign language.

“What was that?”Hazel asks.

~~ _**You will pay for her defeat.** _ ~~

I pale as I look at my father. He looks at me, eyes wide.

“ It can’t be him. Please tell me it’s not him .”

“I am afraid it is. Another primordial. But he’s never risen before now.” I look at the child in Hazel’s arms.

What if I die fighting him? Who will take care of my son?

“ No one will be there. It’s better just to let this happen, to let him take over the world. ” I look in the direction of the voice and see the teen. “  There’s no use fighting anyway. You will lose. Nothing could help you defeat him .” I glare at him.

“What are you looking at?”

“ Nothing.”

She raises an eyebrow at me. I look back at my father.

“ What are we going to do about this? We can’t just ignore it.”

“Unfortunately there is not much we could do. Well, without help.”

“I might know someone,” Hazel says. I look at her.

“ Who?”

“Seriously?”

“ Yeah.” she sighs and shakes her head.

“A friend. He’s an expert in the supernatural world. A mortal that hunts monsters like the Hunters of Artemis. I met a friend of his in the underworld. His name was Castiel. An angel. Well, a fallen angel to be exact. He helps the hunters. The hunters names were Sam and Dean Winchester. I actually know Dean personally. He tends to die a lot. But he never gets to judgement for some reason.”

“Really?” she nods.

“I could get into contact with him through Castiel and maybe I can get them to come to New York,”she continues. I nod.

“That’s a good idea. How long do you think it would take to get into contact with this fallen angel?” I ask.

“I’m not exactly sure. It might take a few minutes up to a few hours. Then he would have to inform the Winchesters, and then we would have to wait for them to get to camp, which might take a few days depending on where they are.” I nod.

I watch her walk away to go call her friend.


	5. Author's note

I will not be continuing this story, but it is up for adoption if you want to continue it!

~Ro


End file.
